


Fly

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of SteveTony, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five of 12 Days of SteveTony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the 5th day prompt, which I wrote on that day at work (don't judge me) and I didn't get a chance to post it. But it seemed like a waste not to post, so here it is, even though it's a day late!

Steve’s first thought after being kicked off the roof of a building and while free-falling through the air is

_This isn’t bad._

His cowl had be pulled back earlier in the battle and the wind was going through his hair pleasantly, not to mention cooling him down from getting all hot and sweaty from fighting.

And then two hands catch him under his arms and takes off with him, whisking him away from the concrete and his next thought was

_This is way better._

He looks up to see Iron Man holding him, staring straight ahead as he flew.

Steve grins as they dove through the air, reveling in the feeling of weightlessness. He even lets out a whoop as Tony dodges and dives.

They land on the roof of another building and Tony says, “Try not to get knocked off this one,” before turning to fly away.

Before he can, Steve catches him by the arm.

“Thanks,” he says.

The metal face looks back at him. “Anytime.”

“I mean it,” Steve says. “That was awesome.”

The suit portrays no expression but Steve was sure that underneath, Tony was doing that small, twitchy smile that happened whenever Steve did something that Tony didn’t quite understand.

“It’s what I’m here for,” Tony says and takes off.

***

It becomes a regular thing after that.

Steve fall off buildings or, more often than not, jumps off them and Tony catches him.

Steve loves being in the air, loves looking up to see Tony above him, loves every extra second Tony holds him, even when he could have put him down already.

Steve almost starts to look forward to battles because if it meant he got to fly around with Tony he would fight a thousand doombots every day.

And then one day, they’re sitting side by side on the couch, watching a ball game, and Tony speaks.

“You know,” Tony says and Steve’s gaze snaps to him a lot faster than “just friends” normally do, he thinks.

“You know,” Tony says. “Flying’s a lot better when you’re not in the middle of a battle and you can actually enjoy it.”

Steve takes it up as the offer it actually is and practically demands they go _right now_.

They figure out a more comfortable way to fly since Steve’s not falling and Tony’s not grabbing whatever limb of Steve’s he can to prevent him from going _splat_.

Steve winds up straddling Tony’s back and he wonders distantly how silly he looks.

But then that thought disappeared as easily as if the wind blew it away because Tony is right, this is much better, when he can really focus on flying instead of battle strategy.

Steve whoops and laughs. Tony laughs too, and in’t _that_ a magical sound.

Tony’s laugh just makes everything better and Steve is so happy he thinks he might burst.

***

It gets colder and Steve has to get increasingly bundled up for every trip.

Tony ends up making a flying suit for him; it’s easier than Steve hunting down his coat, hat, mittens, scarf, etc. The suit hangs in Tony’s workshop and Steve’s heart swells a little bit every time he sees it.

Pretty soon it’s December and Steve calls Tony, who’s in California for a few days for business, saying that when Tony gets back they should go out at night so they fly over the tree in Rockefeller Center.

Tony comes back that night and Steve has to try to tamp down his grin as he scolds Tony for leaving Pepper to do all his work.

He fails.

It’s as Steve is looking down at the tree, glowing so, so brightly, that he realizes he’s in love with Tony.

His fingers curl against the suit and he laughs with sheer joy.

Every pump of his adrenaline rushed, accelerated heartbeat says

_I love him I love him I love him._

***

On Christmas, after the festivities (i.e. Clint waking them all up at an ungodly hour, everyone opening their presents, and Clint passing out on the couch clutching the teddy bear Nat gave him) Tony leads Steve to his workshop.

On the worktable sits a pair of blue rocket boots that look just like Tony’s.

“So,” Tony rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, smiling a very tight smile. “I thought, since you like to fly so much, you might like to be able to go whenever you want, and not have to wait for me.”

“So,” he says again, gesturing at the boots. “Boots.”

For one minute Steve’s heart swells, but then he looks back to Tony’s and it deflates.

If Steve uses these boots, then he doesn’t get to fly with Tony. And Tony thinks that Steve _wants_ that, to not be burdened by being with him.

Tony doesn’t realize that Steve’s favorite part of flying is being with him.

“Tony,” he says softly. “Thank you.”

The smile on Tony’s face simultaneously lit up and tightened. “It’s what I’m here for.”

“Tony,” Steve says again. “This is amazing. But-”

Tony’s expression immediately turns blank and that hurts Steve’s heart, that Tony would have to pull up a poker face so that the hurt he will feel when the rejection he thinks is coming won’t show.

“Tony, I do love flying,” Steve says. “So much. It’s one of my favorite things to do. But the best part about flying is-”

Steve takes a deep breath. “Tony, the best part of flying is doing it with you.”

It’s like a great gust of wind hits Tony at once; his eyebrows fly up and he takes a step back.

Steve waits for him to speak.

Tony swallows and finally does.

“You-” he swallows again. “You like flying. _With me_?”

“Yes,” Steve says, taking a step closer. “Tony, I like being with you.”

Tony looks up at him, eyes wide. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I do.”

And with that, he takes Tony’s face in his hands and kisses him.

Tony immediately stiffens in his arms and Steve thinks he might pull back for a moment, but then Tony throws his arms around Steve and pulls him closer.

Steve slides his hands down Tony’s chest and circles his arms around his waist. He lifts Tony up in his arms, Tony’s feet lifting off the ground.

Tony pulls back, eyes wide.

Steve looks back at him, still holding him up.

“Um,” Tony says. “So do you wanna go fly? I’ll take you.”

Steve grins. “Sounds good.”

Tony suits up and Steve gets on his jumpsuit.

They take off and Steve laughs and laughs and laughs.

***

They find a roof where they can sit and look at the tree and kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me comments and kudos if you liked!


End file.
